


Я научу тебя летать

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришло время Дженсену найти свою истинную пару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я научу тебя летать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку 1Б.39 с дженсенотопного кинк-феста.

Они пришли в этот мир давно. Настолько давно, что искать себе пару среди людей уже не считалось чем-то зазорным или необычным. Веками они учились понимать людей, вести себя, как люди, жить, как люди. Вписались в их мир незаметно и прочно. Но они все равно оставались драконами, помнили свою историю, чтили традиции, хранили знания. И были по уши влюблены в небо. Поэтому до сих пор большинство жило обособленно – даже те, кто выбрал себе в пару человека, нередко возвращались в свое поселение, под привычную защиту охранных и скрывающих знаков - или, скорее, к возможности не прятать свою природу.  
Дженсен родился в одном из таких поселений. Их небольшой по людским меркам городок являлся одной из крупнейших драконьих колоний в Северной Америке - маленькая параллельная вселенная на земле, где в человеческом мире располагался один из пригородов Далласа. Такое соседство имело свои преимущества: черпая избытки энергии, буквально разливающейся в местах большого скопления людей, они смогли создать и поддерживать в стабильности полноценный пространственный карман, а не несколько небольших дыр или простейшую завесу, как их живущие в более пустынной местности соплеменники.  
В людских городах Дженсен бывал лишь пару раз - из любопытства да для знакомства с жизнью "соседей" на практике, а не только в теории. И с удовольствием бы больше не совался туда. Прожил бы всю жизнь среди своих, женился на Дэннил, которую знал едва ли не с пеленок...  
Вот только, в отличие от людей, браки по расчету, дружбе или симпатии так и остались для драконов недостижимой роскошью. Молодежь еще могла экспериментировать - без обязательств и обещаний, но как только приходило время, проснувшийся инстинкт гнал вперед, на поиски единственной подходящей пары.  
И едва Дженсену стукнуло двадцать три, он понял, что надеждам всю жизнь не высовывать нос за границы защитных знаков не суждено сбыться: ни один житель их маленького параллельного Ричардсона не оказался его парой. А это означало, что придется выбираться в человеческий мир и передвигаться человеческим транспортом - летать самостоятельно в век высоких технологий было бы самоубийственным идиотизмом.  
Дэннил долго смеялась над его «человекофобией» и советовала «потусить» в городах побольше. «Найдешь себе какую-нибудь симпатичную большегрудую блондиночку, наплодишь с ней маленьких белобрысых дракончиков», - ухмылялась она. Дженсен только морщился в ответ и упорно собирался в ближайшее крупное поселение драконов, что недалеко от Мехико. Билеты на самолет до Остина он купил, как только понял, что придется уехать. А дальше планировал добираться небольшими «перебежками»: все-таки в стальных коробках, которые люди использовали для передвижения, Дженсен чувствовал себя некомфортно.

В Остин он прилетел вечером. Снял номер в отеле на сутки, чтобы выспаться и определить дальнейший маршрут, но вместо того, чтобы завалиться туда и лечь пораньше, неожиданно для себя решил прогуляться по городу. На улицах царило оживление, молодежь гуляла вовсю, толпилась в кафе и барах, и Дженсен запоздало вспомнил, что Остин - еще и студенческий город. По-вечернему яркий, он оказался даже красив, и Дженсен подумал, что, пожалуй, слишком зациклился на старых впечатлениях.  
Пару кварталов спустя он понял, что неплохо бы перекусить. Невероятное кулинарное разнообразие, пожалуй, единственное, что ему всегда и безоговорочно нравилось в человеческом мире. Найдя относительно свободный ресторанчик, Дженсен занял столик в углу у окна - удивительно, что такое удачное место оказалось не занято. Из уютно-интимного полумрака небольшого помещения улица казалась параллельным миром, и Дженсен так увлекся наблюдением за жизнью снаружи, что не заметил, как подошел официант.  
\- Меню, пожалуйста, - приятный низкий голос вырвал его из задумчивости.  
Дженсен повернулся к говорившему - да так и замер, внезапно понимая, что его путешествие окончено. Инстинкт, гнавший его из дома непроходящим зудом где-то под кожей, замолк, оставив после себя спокойствие и разливающееся по телу предвкушение.  
О том, что его парой может оказаться парень, Дженсен даже не задумывался. Это не являлось нонсенсом для драконов - сексуальную раскрепощенность они переняли у людей едва ли не быстрее, чем язык, - но обычно пара подразумевала будущее потомство, и Дженсен, несмотря на все свои юношеские эксперименты, думал, что, как и большинство из них, найдет себе жену и заведет парочку дракончиков. Открытие оказалось неожиданным - но не более.  
Парень был весьма привлекателен: стройный, высокий, подтянутый, с пышной копной темно-русых волос и запоминающимся лицом. Длинная челка падала на чуть раскосые глаза, делая взгляд немного шкодливым, и улыбался официант доброжелательно и удивительно искренне, так что проступали ямочки на щеках. Пожалуй, Дженсен бы и сам непременно обратил на него внимание, а раньше - не преминул бы затащить в постель и вдоволь покувыркаться. Да и сейчас он бы с удовольствием сразу предложил парню руку, сердце и много лет обалденного секса, но тот был человеком, а значит и действовать следовало по человеческим правилам.  
\- Спасибо, - Дженсен включил свою самую обаятельную улыбку на полную, с удовольствием наблюдая за смущением парня. - И стакан воды, будьте добры.  
\- Конечно.  
Официант отвернулся, отходя от его столика, и Дженсен получил отличную возможность полюбоваться на вид сзади, оказавшийся тоже более чем вдохновляющим.  
В результате Дженсен просидел в этом ресторанчике несколько часов, наелся до отвала - впрочем, готовили там действительно вкусно - и раздарил столько соблазнительных улыбок, сколько не затрачивал еще ни на одного своего партнера. Но усилия окупились сполна: официант, которого, как узнал Дженсен, звали Джаред, уже флиртовал напропалую. Парень оказался разговорчивым, и Дженсен успел узнать, что он приехал сюда из Сан-Антонио и учится в Техасском университете, что живет в университетском городке и работает здесь официантом уже полгода и что у него еще есть старший брат и младшая сестра. На последнем откровении Дженсен рассмеялся, поделившись, что прекрасно представляет, каково это. И, кажется, этим заработал себе еще пару баллов в глазах собеседника. Удивительно, как сближают людей такие маленькие совпадения.  
Но главным достижением вечера для Дженсена стала записка с номером телефона, доставшаяся ему вместе со счетом (вот уж где он порадовался, что людские сказки про драконов и горы золота появились не на пустом месте). Улыбнувшись, он демонстративно спрятал бумажку в кошелек, мысленно поблагодарив Дэннил, заставившую его купить мобильный телефон.

Возвращался в отель Дженсен в отличном настроении: пусть его пара - человек, но парень оказался горяч, а все эти человеческие брачные игры неожиданно заводили. К тому же, он не сомневался, что сможет уговорить Джареда перебраться в их поселение. Возможность того, что парень его просто отошьет, даже не рассматривалась.  
В гостинице Дженсен первым делом продлил бронь на неделю. Если этого времени не хватит, тогда уже можно будет искать что-то более подходящее.  
Едва он переступил порог своего номера, как в кармане зазвонил телефон. Раздеваясь на ходу, Дженсен, не глядя, нажал кнопку приема: все равно его номер знали только родители и Дэннил.  
\- Алло.  
\- Как там Остин? – Дэннил, как всегда, не разменивалась на приветствия. – Еще не все штаны в гостинице протер?  
\- Город как город, - Дженсен плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на подлокотник, улыбаясь воспоминаниям о прошедшем вечере.  
\- Не слышу недовольства в твоем голосе.  
\- Здесь даже неплохо. На самом деле я только вошел в номер.  
\- Самолет опоздал? Все гостиницы были заняты? Ты точно Дженсен?  
Улыбка Дженсена стала еще шире. Похоже, ему удалось удивить Дэннил, а это не так-то просто, учитывая, что она знает его, как облупленного. Но сегодня у него остались еще козыри в рукавах.  
\- Всего лишь гулял по городу. И знаешь, я, пожалуй, задержусь здесь на некоторое время.  
На том конце повисла пауза.  
\- Нет, серьезно. Ты меня разыгрываешь. Или... уже нашел? - ошеломление в голосе Дэннил тут же сменилось энтузиазмом, и она даже не стала дожидаться ответа. - Ну ты везунчик, Джен! Билл, вон, свою несколько лет искал. Ну давай же, рассказывай, какая она?  
\- Он.  
\- Что?  
\- Он, говорю. И он просто мечта.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. В форменных брюках и рубашке Джаред выглядел превосходно, но без них ему, определенно, будет лучше. В трубке раздался смешок.  
\- Эклз, я отсюда вижу твою похотливую улыбочку.  
\- Ты, похоже, не сильно удивлена.  
\- Что это парень? Брось, Дженс, сколько у тебя было девушек? А сколько парней?  
\- Все экспериментируют, пока могут. А это же инстинкт - найти самку, завести потомство.  
\- Это природа. Если в твоей природе - трахаться с парнями, то с чего бы инстинкт этому противоречил? Мы же не на грани вымирания, кода каждый на счету.  
Чему Дженсен всегда завидовал, так это практичности Дэннил и ее умению разложить все по полочкам. Правда, ей бы он в этом ни за что не признался.  
\- Ладно, я понял: ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы сюрприз удался.  
\- Именно. Так ты расскажешь о своем парне-мечте или так и будешь уходить от темы?  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Он студент, работает официантом, и мы только познакомились.  
\- Вот любишь ты обломать весь кайф!  
\- Да ладно, ты все равно его увидишь, когда мы приедем.  
\- Так уверен в том, что он согласится?  
\- Я уверен в себе.  
Они еще немного поболтали о том, что успело случиться за прошедшие полдня, и Дженсен свернул разговор. У него еще имелось дело, откладывать которое на завтра не хотелось. Дженсен достал из кошелька записку и набрал номер Джареда, надеясь, что его смена уже закончилась, но не настолько давно, чтобы тот успел лечь спать.  
Ждать пришлось довольно долго, и когда Дженсен уже собирался сбросить звонок, в трубке, наконец, раздался слегка запыхавшийся голос:  
\- Алло?  
\- Джаред, это Дженсен. Тот самый, что приставал к тебе сегодня в ресторане.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Тебя сложно забыть. К тому же, я не даю свой номер кому попало.  
\- Ну, думаю, к тому времени я знал о тебе достаточно, чтобы стать его обладателем.  
\- Извини, обычно я не такое трепло на работе.  
Дженсен будто воочию увидел, как Джаред смущенно опускает глаза, и улыбнулся.  
\- Я отлично провел время, - он поерзал на диване, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Но было бы еще лучше, если бы тебе не приходилось отвлекаться на работу.  
\- Мы можем как-нибудь исправить этот недочет.  
А парень и сам не прочь взять быка за рога. Дженсен довольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- В любое время.  
\- Тогда завтра в семь у ратуши? Если ты не против прогулки, конечно.  
Конечно же он не был против. Дженсен согласился бы на любое предложение, тем более что сам бы вряд ли смог выдать идею получше: он не слишком разбирался в тонкостях человеческих свиданий и, к тому же, абсолютно не знал город.

Добраться до ратуши оказалось несложно – таксист даже не уточнил, что именно Дженсен имел в виду. Нужное здание, как и его отель, располагалось в центре, так что ехать пришлось недолго. В результате на всякий случай вышедший заранее Дженсен оказался на месте за полчаса до назначенного времени.  
Он обошел ратушу кругом, разглядывая улицу и людей: спешащих по своим делам одиночек, праздно гуляющие парочки, веселящиеся группки молодежи. Смотрел и не находил принципиальных различий, так раздражавших его в юности. Да, их городок был гораздо меньше и тише, но сами они оказались похожи гораздо сильнее, чем думал Дженсен. В конце концов, люди даже летать научились, пусть и используя для этого тяжеленные неповоротливые машины.  
Джаред позвонил около семи – Дженсен как раз наворачивал второй круг. Они едва не столкнулись нос к носу и, не спеша, двинулись по улице. Похоже, вчерашняя невольная джаредовская оговорка оговоркой вовсе не являлась – вне работы тот действительно болтал без умолку. А теперь он не только рассказывал, но и спрашивал, и Дженсену пришлось выдумывать на ходу – что работает на отцовском ранчо, но хочет переехать в какой-нибудь мегаполис, а сюда приехал отдохнуть и присмотреться. Впрочем, выдумкой это являлось лишь отчасти: отец, действительно, имел свое хозяйство, а путешествие Дженсена и правда оказалось больше похоже на приятный отдых.  
Услышав, что Дженсен в Остине впервые, да еще и подумывает тут осесть, Джаред заявил, что он непременно должен побывать на озере Леди Берд, а потом увидеть первый в этом году вылет летучих мышей на мосту Конгресс-Авеню, чем они сегодня и займутся. Джаред так увлеченно рассказывал об озере и парке, будто работал профессиональным гидом, на зубок знавшим историю города, а порой сбивался на забавные случаи из собственной, пока еще недолгой студенческой жизни. И Дженсен по-настоящему наслаждался прогулкой, забыв про время и свою былую неприязнь к жизни вне родного поселения.  
Но как бы ни увлекся своим рассказом Джаред, а к сумеркам они все же добрались до моста. Толпа там собралась просто огромная, но прежде, чем Дженсен успел запаниковать, Джаред уже нашел место с неплохим обзором – и вовремя. Первых особей с трудом получалось разглядеть в темнеющем небе, но когда в воздух взметнулась целая туча мышей, не заметить их мог только слепой.  
\- Каждый раз поражает, как в первый, - заметил Джаред и с улыбкой повернулся к Дженсену. – Нам повезло – их удается увидеть не каждый день.  
Зрелище действительно впечатляло. Но Дженсен, глядя на кружащих в воздухе животных, внезапно понял, как сам соскучился по полетам, по небу. Хотелось распахнуть крылья и присоединиться.  
\- Дженсен? – в голосе Джареда звучало беспокойство.  
Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеную меланхолию, и улыбнулся.  
\- Все в порядке, просто задумался.  
И, в общем, все действительно было в порядке: Джаред рядом вполне компенсировал все минусы пребывания среди людей.

Всю неделю Джаред таскал его по местным достопримечательностям, паркам и музеям, будто поставил себе целью влюбить Дженсена в Остин. А Дженсен все больше влюблялся в Джареда – в то, как он эмоционально и увлекательно рассказывал: о себе, о городе, да хоть о погоде - как заразительно смеялся, запрокидывая голову, как откидывал с лица вечно лезущие в глаза волосы, как улыбался, широко и солнечно. Они встречались по вечерам, как только у Джареда кончались занятия, и гуляли – иногда до самой ночи, а порой всего несколько часов, и Джаред убегал на работу, а Дженсен неизменно шел ужинать в «его» ресторанчик.

В пятницу Джаред не работал, и они болтались по центру, рассматривая небоскребы и наслаждаясь живой музыкой. Они как раз остановились около компании, игравшей кантри прямо на улице, когда начался дождь.  
\- Надо бы где-то переждать, сейчас ливанет, - заметил Джаред.  
И стоило ему сказать, как с неба хлынуло целым потоком. Они вымокли практически мгновенно, и Дженсен предложил пойти к нему, благо до отеля было недалеко. Поймать такси не удалось, так что в номер они завалились уже мокрые до трусов – пришлось просить у горничной еще один халат. Но Дженсен был даже благодарен погоде: она предоставила ему отличный шанс закончить вечер гораздо интереснее.  
Первым делом Дженсен отправил Джареда в душ. Он не знал, насколько человеческий организм слабее, и не собирался позволить своей паре заболеть. А когда тот вышел - с трудом заставил себя оторваться от зрелища разрумянившегося Джареда с вьющимися от воды волосами и отправиться в ванную.  
Душ согрел и придал сил, предвкушение легкой щекоткой пробегало по телу. В шкафчике над раковиной нашлись щедро предоставленные отелем презервативы и смазка. Вышел Дженсен с четким ощущением, что, если продержится еще немного, его можно будет записывать в святые.  
Джаред стоял у окна, за которым по-прежнему лило и изредка громыхало. Дженсен подошел почти вплотную – так хотелось зарыться носом во влажные вихры, прижаться всем телом.  
\- Выпьешь что-нибудь? – голос прозвучал низко, с хрипотцой.  
\- Для храбрости? – рассмеялся Джаред, повернувшись, и Дженсен подался вперед, сцеловывая с его губ насмешливую улыбку.  
Джаред ответил охотно, притянул за бедра, притерся пахом. Дженсен провел ладонями по его груди, соскользнул пальцами на открытую шею и распахнул верх халата, стягивая мешающую ткань с плеч. Неплотно завязанный пояс развязался сам, и Джаред опустил руки, позволяя халату упасть на пол. Дженсен восхищенно выдохнул и, наконец, ощутил под ладонями тепло кожи. Он, будто слепой, изучал желанное тело наощупь. Легко, едва касаясь, проследил пальцами линии рук, очертил плечи, изгиб ключиц. Припал губами к шее, чувствуя, как дернулся кадык, когда Джаред сглотнул, и ощущая биение чужого пульса на языке.  
Низкий стон прокатился вдоль позвоночника волной мурашек. Джаред вцепился в пояс халата – единственной преграды, оставшейся между ними. Полы его и так уже расползлись, и Дженсен повел плечами, скидывая мешающую одежду на пол. И утянул Джареда в новый поцелуй, возвращаясь к своему увлекательному исследованию. Дразняще прихватил пальцами соски, провел ладонями вниз по упругим мышцам живота и, намеренно обойдя вниманием член, сжал крепкие ягодицы. В ответ Джаред обвил рукой его поясницу и притиснул к себе, так что их члены вжались друг в друга.  
Дженсен мял в ладонях ягодицы Джареда, сжимая их в такт движениям бедер, и млел, едва не мурлыча, от того, как тот запустил руку в его волосы, массируя пальцами кожу. Поцелуй становился все яростнее, губы уже покалывало, и дыхание сбивалось. Дженсен пробрался пальцем между джаредовых ягодиц, потирая чувствительное местечко, а второй рукой скользнул вверх по спине, завершая круг. И замер, не сразу осознавая, что ощущает.  
На лопатках кожу Джареда пересекали неровные длинные уплотнения, будто… Будто старые рубцы. Дженсен медленно отстранился, чувствуя, как напрягся потянувшийся было за ним Джаред, но уже не мог оставить это на потом. Поэтому он облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы и попросил:  
\- Покажи.  
Джаред закусил губу, но повернулся спиной. Светлые неровные рубцы покрывали лопатки, словно две паутины. Дженсен уже видел такие шрамы. У Итана, который из-за какого-то генетического сбоя никак не мог превратиться - лет до пятнадцати, пока однажды его не скрутило само. Резко и болезненно, перекореживая не привыкшее к такому тело и оставляя на память сетку шрамов на месте, где крылья прорвали кожу.  
\- Ты дракон?  
\- Откуда ты… - Джаред резко обернулся и также резко замолк, глядя в неестественно зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. – Ты тоже?!  
Дженсен только наклонил голову, давая понять, что ответ Джаред видит и сам. Тот смотрел так внимательно, будто никогда раньше не видел себе подобных.  
\- Моя мать была драконом.  
\- Почему ты не сказал?  
Джаред фыркнул.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? «А знаешь, чувак, я настоящий дракон, да-да, тот самый, про которых сказки рассказывают»? Да будь ты человеком, в лучшем случае дал бы деру.  
\- Но я не человек.  
\- Мне-то откуда было знать?  
Дженсен моргнул: а ведь и правда. Он и сам даже не подумал, что Джаред может быть не человеком, хотя раньше ни разу не ошибался. И пусть он не мог похвастаться большим опытом общения с драконами из других городов, что-то неуловимое, на уровне инстинкта, подсказывало каждый раз: свой. А тут – молчание, будто Джаред являлся скорее человеком, чем драконом. И тут Дженсен вспомнил, что упустил.  
\- Ты сказал, что твоя мать _была_ драконом?  
\- Да, - Джаред сник. – Она умерла, когда мне было четыре.  
\- Где ты жил после этого?  
\- С отцом, конечно. Где я еще мог жить?  
\- Среди своих. У нас тоже есть приюты для сирот. Или вы с отцом могли бы поселиться у нас, в Ричардсоне.  
\- Я не сирота! К тому же мы понятия не имели, кто я такой и кем была мама, - и, поймав удивленный взгляд Дженсена, пояснил: - Я узнал гораздо позже. На мое пятнадцатилетие отец вручил мне письмо от матери. В нем говорилось о том, кто мы такие, кто я такой и что меня ждет. И где и как вообще живут драконы. Я тогда психанул и выкинул его – подумал, что это просто дурацкая шутка. Потом, конечно, остыл. В конце концов, не стал бы отец так жестоко шутить.  
Джаред отвернулся и подошел к окну, и Дженсен порадовался, что они высоко и что ливень наверняка распугал всех прохожих, потому что прикрыться тот даже не подумал.  
\- А потом отец отправил меня в летний лагерь – сказал, что это воля матери. Лагерь находился на озере в какой-то глуши, и там-то меня и накрыло в первый раз. Было ужасно больно, и орал я, наверное, во всю глотку – не помню. Повезло, что я тогда довольно глубоко в лес забрел, хотя сам не знаю, что меня потащило за территорию лагеря. Как пришел обратно и что наплел – тоже не помню, но в лазарете потом еще дня три валялся. А через неделю все повторилось, правда, уже не так болезненно, и что происходит, я вполне осознавал. Со временем я научился это контролировать, а потом все и вовсе прошло.  
Он говорил о своей сущности так, будто это болезнь, и Дженсен никак не мог понять – почему.  
\- Но почему ты после этого не разыскал нас?  
\- А зачем? Я всю жизнь прожил как человек. У меня были семья, друзья, планы. Ради чего мне было все бросать?  
\- Чтобы быть собой, не прячась. Среди своих ты мог бы свободно превращаться, мог бы летать, когда захочешь. Неужели тебя никогда не тянуло распахнуть крылья и взлететь?  
\- Крылья? – Джаред зло рассмеялся. – Моя мать погибла в авиакатастрофе. Рухнула в море вместе со всеми, и ваши хваленые крылья ее не спасли!  
Дженсен шагнул к нему и мягко сжал за плечи.  
\- Ты… боишься?  
Он потянул Джареда за руку, разворачивая к себе, и нежно провел тыльной стороной кисти по его щеке.  
– Я научу тебя летать, - и, подавшись вперед, выдохнул в сжатые губы: - Позволь мне.  
Дженсен целовал нежно, прося и обещая, и Джаред поддался, раскрылся, впуская и отвечая сам. Отступившее возбуждение возвращалось, разгоняя кровь и скапливаясь тяжестью в паху. Они продвигались к кровати, целуясь и лаская друг друга, будто не в силах оторваться, и, когда она мягко ткнулась в ноги, - рухнули на нее, так и не расцепившись. Упругий матрас спружинил, подбрасывая, и они рассмеялись, стукнувшись носами.  
Джаред переполз выше, раскинулся на широкой постели, глядя из-под упавшей на глаза челки, и Дженсен потянулся за ним, накрывая своим телом. Лизнул дразняще в губы и будто стек ниже, скользя кожей по коже. Грудь Джареда высоко вздымалась, напряженные соски торчали, так и маня попробовать их на вкус, и Дженсен не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Обвел кончиком языка, резко прикусил, заставив Джареда вскрикнуть и выгнуться, и тут же вылизал, сжимая пальцами второй.  
Хотелось заставить Джареда кричать, стонать в голос, отпустить себя. Дженсен скользнул еще ниже, то целуя, то прикусывая кожу на животе, огладил бока и бедра. Джаред развел ноги, позволяя устроиться удобнее, и Дженсен поерзал на нагревшихся простынях. А затем обхватил член Джареда ладонью, проведя по нему несколько раз – вверх-вниз, жадно наблюдая, как кожа скрывает головку, и толкнулся кончиком языка в щелку, слизывая выступившую смазку.  
Рука Джареда соскользнула с дженсенова плеча, но он поймал ее, сжав кисть в ладони, не давая тому заглушить стоны. Дженсен почувствовал, как на затылке сжались сильные пальцы, подталкивая, и позволил направлять себя. Обхватил губами головку и насадился резко, одновременно двигая рукой. Вскрик Джареда стал лучшим поощрением.  
Дженсен сосал, то забирая глубже, то оставляя во рту лишь головку, пока не почувствовал, что Джаред уже на грани. Тогда он отстранился и пережал его член у основания. В ответ Джаред издал жалобно-недовольный стон, и Дженсен погладил его по бедру, обещая.  
\- Я сейчас.  
Он свесился с кровати, подцепляя валявшийся на полу халат, и, выудив из кармана тюбик смазки, залез обратно – к черту резинки.  
Джаред развел ноги шире, выставляя себя напоказ, и от этого зрелища у Дженсена сбилось дыхание. Выдавив смазку на пальцы, он обвел ими вход. Мышцы сжались под прохладным прикосновением, и Джаред судорожно вздохнул. Подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь сильнее. И Дженсен протолкнул скользкий палец внутрь, чувствуя, как обхватывают его тесные гладкие стенки.  
Нагревшаяся смазка потекла между ягодиц, оставляя блестящий след. Палец входил все свободнее, и Дженсен добавил еще один, сходу проезжая ими по простате, заставив Джареда охнуть от резкого наслаждения. Тот разжал руки и, уперевшись пятками в матрас, двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы.  
Третий вошел туже, растягивая покрасневшие края ануса, но Джаред расслабился, принимая. Вскоре пальцы уже скользили легко, ныряя в тесный жар – и обратно. И тогда Дженсен выдавил на руку еще смазки, сложил ладонь горстью, и вкрутил пальцы в растянутое отверстие, завороженно наблюдая, как они медленно скрываются внутри.  
Джаред задышал часто-часто, хватая воздух открытым ртом, и потянулся к собственному члену, но Дженсен прижал его руку к постели.  
\- Изверг!  
Дрожь прокатилась по его телу, бедра задвигались резче. Джаред раскраснелся, взмокшая челка прилипла ко лбу, зацелованные и искусанные губы припухли. Дженсен вынул пальцы из растраханного отверстия, размазал растаявший любрикант по члену и толкнулся, засаживая сразу по самое основание. Джаред простонал что-то, похожее на «божеда!», и обхватил Дженсена ногами. И тот сходу загнал темп, толкаясь мелко и часто.  
А затем обхватил Джареда за бедра и резко перекатился, так что тот оказался лежащим на нем, все еще насаженный на его член. Джаред смотрел совершенно шалыми глазами, радужка будто светилась вокруг расширенных зрачков, словно болотные огоньки, затягивающие путников в самую топь.  
\- Чувствуешь? – голос Дженсена звучал хрипло. – Отпусти это, дай ему заполнить тебя. Ну же.  
И Джаред прикрыл глаза, медленно садясь на дженсеновых бедрах. Оперся о них, приподнимаясь, и снова насадился. Он двигался медленно, плавно вращал бедрами, сжимая член Дженсена внутри так тесно и сладко, что тот и сам уже срывался на стоны. И наконец, за его спиной распахнулись темные кожистые крылья. Медленно распрямляясь, они нависли над кроватью живым пологом.  
Дженсен сжал член Джареда и подкинул бедра, вбиваясь в желанное тело и двигая рукой по стволу. Снова и снова, встречая ответное движение где-то на середине. Перед глазами уже плыли пятна, и удерживать темп не получалось. И тут Джаред вскрикнул, открыл совершенно нечеловеческие глаза, блеснув яркой радужкой, и кончил, забрызгивая живот и грудь Дженсена. Судорожно сжимающиеся мышцы стиснули член внутри, буквально выдаивая оргазм – до звезд перед глазами.  
Джаред упал на Дженсена, тяжело дыша, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Крылья сложились, прикрыв их, словно покрывалом, и Дженсен провел по ним пальцами, поглаживая коричневую кожу – крепкую, покрытую чешуей на ребре и нежную, гладкую на складках. Джаред поерзал и сполз на постель, поморщившись, когда член вышел из растраханного ануса.  
\- Они теперь всегда так будут? – он покосился на дернувшееся крыло.  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто сосредоточься на желании их убрать.  
\- Легко сказать, я сейчас вообще ни на чем сосредоточиться не могу.  
Дженсен довольно хмыкнул, и повернулся к нему.  
\- Я рад, что ты не человек.  
\- Не любишь людей?  
\- Нет, просто они… непостоянны. Вот ты говорил, что у тебя есть брат и сестра – значит, твой отец женился еще раз, после смерти твоей матери.  
Джаред нахмурился и попытался объяснить:  
\- Это случилось не сразу. К тому же мне нужна была мать. Мы оба нуждались в женской руке. Да и Шерон было тяжело одной воспитывать сына. Она прекрасная женщина и всегда относилась ко мне как к родному, хоть и знала, что никогда не заменит мне маму.  
\- Если бы все произошло наоборот, твоя мать не смогла бы снова выйти замуж.  
\- Так это правда? Про пару на всю жизнь?  
\- Да. Приходит время, и мы ищем ее, пока не найдем – больше никто становится не нужен. И мы верны своей паре до самой своей смерти.  
\- Звучит романтично, - Джаред улыбнулся, - хоть и немного грустно. А как это работает? Как узнать, что вот она – твоя пара?  
\- Инстинкт подскажет. Это просто чувствуешь.  
\- А ты..?  
\- Да, когда мне исполнилось двадцать три. Это как зуд – необходимость куда-то идти, кого-то искать. И я нашел тебя – и все прекратилось.  
\- Я тоже это почувствую, когда мне стукнет двадцать три?  
\- Не знаю… Вообще-то это может прийти раньше. Или позже. Я уже припозднился, на самом деле, - Дженсен усмехнулся. – А может, ты и не почувствуешь ничего – мы же уже нашлись.  
Он повернулся к Джареду всем телом и посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Поедем домой?  
\- Не могу - у меня учеба.  
\- Ты можешь учиться удаленно, многие драконы так делают.  
\- Я не могу вот так все бросить, Дженс. Университет, друзей, семью, работу. Я ведь всю жизнь прожил как человек.  
Дженсен закусил губу, отводя взгляд, и Джаред, будто почувствовав, прижался теснее.  
\- Эй, я же не отказываюсь совсем – просто не так быстро. Мы можем слетать к тебе на выходных, покажешь мне, как живут драконы.  
\- А если, - Дженсен запнулся, но продолжил, пристально вглядываясь Джареду в лицо, - если я сниму здесь квартиру, ты переедешь ко мне?  
И поймал в ответ солнечную улыбку:  
\- Да.


End file.
